Tracy Richards (The Beverly Hillbillies)
Tracy Richards (Martha Hyer) is the main antagonist in the 1966 episode "The Richest Woman" of the TV series "The Beverly Hillbillies". Tracy shows up the Clampett mansion in Beverly Hillbillies along with her personal financial manager and wants to buy the place. She barges right in and begins telling her manager all the changes she plans on making to the place. However, Jed Clampett (Buddy Ebsen) has no plans on selling the place. Tracy arrives at the bank and can't understand what is taking them so long to settle the transaction, and is informed by Jane Hathaway (Nancy Kulp) that the mansion is not for sale, and that the owner Jed was the country bumpkin that she met when she barged in. She returns to the Clampett's and meets with Jed, who reiterates that he has no plan to sell, despite the fact that Tracy is offering a blank check where he can ask for any amount of money. This enrages Tracy, who is used to having whatever she wants. Tracy is the richest woman in the world having inherited her fathers shipping, mining, steel, paper, printing, electronics and financial businesses. Tracy then heads out to the mansion, where she invites Daisy Moses (Irene Ryan), Elly May Clampett (Donna Douglas) and Jethro Bodine (Max Baer, Jr.) to lunch at her hotel. She gives them gifts, fur coats to Daisy and Elly May, and a convertible car to Jethro. In addition, Jethro plans to marry her. She does this in an attempt to blackmail and win them over to influence Jed into selling the place. When Jed hears of this he demands that they return the items. Tracy then invites Jed over to her hotel suite in an attempt to seduce him. Milburn Drysdale (Raymond Bailey), the owner of the bank arrives in an attempt to get her business. She hides him in her bedroom when Jed arrives, and threatens to buy his bank and burn it down if Drysdale ruins her meeting with Jed. Next, Tracy turns on the charms and attempts to seduce him by kissing him. Jethro arrives and sees Tracy and Jed on the couch and gets jealous of his uncle. Then Mr. Drysdale comes out of the bedroom and tells Jethro to leave and let Tracy and Jed discuss the deal. Then Daisy and Elly May arrive with the furs that they ruined while trying to wash them. Tracy is outraged that her plan has backfired, and tells them all to leave. This includes Mr. Drysdale, he begs that Tracy allow him to be her banker. She refuses and tells him to leave by jumping out her 30 story balcony. This is the end of the episode, as the spoiled rich lady doesn't get what she wants, and the Clampetts leave. Trivia *Martha Hyer appeared Margaret Marshall in the 1965 episode "The Cat's Meow" for the TV series "Bewitched". Gallery screenshot_8009.png screenshot_8010.png screenshot_8014.png screenshot_8015.png hqdefaulttracy.jpg screenshot_8011.png screenshot_8013.png screenshot_8017.png screenshot_8018.png Category:1960s Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Business Villainess Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Rich Category:Spoiled